Havoc in the Castle
by JungleVibe
Summary: I am super bad at summaries...but read to find out. Jenna&Beetle. Romance. Adventure. And also involves Marcia, Septimus, and some villains from the series.
1. Chapter 1

It was nearly midnight, and Princess Jenna Heap was awake in her bedroom, excited to meet with Beetle, her current boyfriend, the next day. She hadn't seen him for nearly three weeks for he had been very busy as Chief Hermetic Scribe and Jenna, was occupied with all the duties of being Crown Princess. Jenna had began dating Beetle when she was almost fifteen. The day that O. Beetle Beetle had confessed his love to her had been one of the happiest of her life. Much to Beetle's surprise, Jenna had been very fond of him as well; ever since she and Beetle had accompanied Septimus on his **Queste,** Jenna had a newfound crush on him as well. The two had been going out for nearly two years.

Jenna had chosen her attire, a red satin knee-length dress at Bott's **Magykal** Cloaks and Dresses (Non- **Magykal** ), recently re-opened by Miranda Bott. Jenna had spent a little more than an hour there, accompanied by Rose, her best friend and Septimus's girlfriend.

As Jenna was reminiscing about the events of her day, she yawned. She glanced at the grandfather clock at the corner of her bedroom, and to her astonishment it was 11:52. _I really should be getting to sleep,_ thought Jenna.

She sank into her plush mattress and dozed off, dreaming of Beetle, her friends, and her family.

* * *

The next morning Jenna awoke pleasantly, and went about her morning routine. Once she had put on her dress, she admired how it looked on her in her mirror for a few minutes, before reminding herself she had only 45 minutes until she was to meet Beetle.

She left her bedroom and greeted Sir Hereward, the ghost who guarded her bedroom. "Why hello Sir Hereward!"

"Hello Princess Esmeralda." Sir Hereward greeted her back. Jenna had quit reminding him that she was Princess _Jenna_ not _Esmeralda_. "Want to hear a joke?"

"Yes please!" Jenna said enthusiastically.

"What's the difference between a lion and an apple?"

"I don't know Sir Hereward, what _is_ the difference between a lion and an apple?" Jenna asked.

"I won't send _you_ to do my shopping then! Hur hur hur." Jenna smiled at Sir Hereward and pretended to chuckled, though it was hard to when she was told the same joke every day.

Jenna preceded down the steps and entered the kitchen, where Sarah Heap was making eggs. Though the Palace chefs insisted they cook, Sarah Heap who had a tendency to be stubborn insisted she would cook as well as garden and clean.

"Hello Mum!" Jenna greeted her mother.

"Hello Jenna! What event are you attending wearing that lovely dress of yours?" Mrs. Heap questioned her daughter.

"Oh, i'm going to meet with Beetle today, Mum. I haven't been with him for _so_ long."

"Well have fun, sweets!" Sarah Heap presented her daughter with a plate of eggs. "But _not_ before you eat."

Jenna rolled her eyes. Even though she was seventeen, her adoptive mother didn't cease to treat her like a newborn. After Jenna finished breakfast (rather quickly) she bid farewell to her mother and left the Palace and headed toward Wizard Way, where the Manuscriptorium was located.

Walking through Wizard Way was always something to look forward to for Jenna. The road was always bustling, filled with places to go and sights to see. As Jenna walked on the road, many people just said a casual 'hello' for it was very common to see the Princess walking about the Castle like all the commoners.

Jenna then reached the Manuscriptorium and stepped in, breathing in the dank smell of papers and ink and the tranquility of silence, besides the scribbling of the scribes' pens.

But the peace did not last for long, as it was interrupted by the ghost of Jillie Djinn, the former Chief Hermetic Scribe who had been on of the casualties of the **Darke Domaine**. Ever since she had completed her **Resting Time** , she had been roaming about Wizard Way, and more particularly, the Manuscriptorium.

"Why hello _Jenna._ Why have you come to the Manuscriptorium today?" The ghost asked in a tart tone.

"To see Beetle." Jenna said with a smug look on her face. Jillie Djinn grimaced. She did not approve of Chief Hermetic Scribes having a romantic partner.

"Youngsters these days…" Jillie Djinn said disapprovingly floated away from Jenna and disappeared along Wizard Way. Jenna smiled. _That Jillie Djinn sure can be a nuisance_ , she thought.

She walked farther into the Manuscriptorium, greeting scribes as they worked. Jenna began walking up the marble staircase that led to the Chief Hermetic Chambers, where she was sure to see Beetle. But as she began walking down the hallway leading to her room, she saw something not very pleasing.

Beetle was walking down the hallway, but not by himself. He was accompanied by a girl, someone that Jenna had never seen before. They were deep in conversation.

"Hey Beetle!" Jenna greeted him, and sure enough he looked up.

"Hey Jen!" He saw Jenna looking awkwardly at the girl. "Oh, this is Merina, my friend." He gestured to the blonde girl standing next to him.

"Hello, my name is Jenna. I'm Beetle's girlfriend." Jenna said tartly.

"Hi. I'm Merina." The girl said sweetly.

"Well, Beetle and me should get going." Jenna said, linking her arm into Beetle's. "Nice meeting you, _Merina_."

"Nice meeting you as well Jenna." Merina said, glaring a bit at the Princess.

Jenna left with Beetle down the stairs, and as soon they were out of earshot of the scribes, she whispered, "Who was that girl _Merina_? You've never mentioned her, ever."

"Oh, she's a friend. She moved to the Castle recently." Beetle said, knowing Jenna already had sour feelings toward her.

"Okay, okay." Jenna sighed.

"I still love you, Jen." Beetle kissed her on the cheek. "Nobody else but you could win my heart."

"I love you too, Beets." Jenna smiled. "So, where do you want to go? Wizard Sandwiches…" Jenna didn't even get to finish her sentence.

"Wizard Sandwiches, definitely!" Beetle exclaimed.

Jenna grinned. "You haven't changed Beetle." The two walked down Wizard Way as a perfect couple. Something that Jenna hoped Merina wouldn't ruin.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I forgot to say this before, but none of these characters belong to me. They are all property of Angie Sage.

Please review! :)

Jenna was walking back to the Palace, cheerful after a lovely day with Beetle. The two had gone out to Wizard Sandwiches, explored a few bookstores on Wizard Way (on Jenna's insistence) and watched a play in the Ramblings 'Little Theatre'.

Jenna was nearly to the Palace when she heard something behind her. She immediately turned around, and saw a blonde girl, who had clearly been following her.

"Who are you?" Jenna asked. "Present your name."

"I am Anirem." Said the girl.

"But you sound and look just like-" Jenna then realized the girl was actually Merina, who she had seen with Beetle. 'Anirem' was her **Reverse** name.

Merina read Jenna's expression with ease. "Yes, I am daughter of the deceased DomDaniel, the **Darke** Wizard and Necromancer."

"D-DomDaniel?" Jenna stuttered. Merina clearly was awful. "Get away from the Castle! You are not welcome here!"

"But you see, I am very powerful. You shan't meddle with the **Darke** ones, dear Princess. Has your mother told you that?" Merina asked. "Oh, yes. I have forgotten, your mother and your dear _Alther_ are dead. Because of my father. I will do as he wished, and that begins," The girl brought out a wand, "with killing you."

In a mere millisecond, Jenna was sprawled in the alleyway, unconscious and bleeding from the hit on the hard cobblestone path. Merina walked away with a smile on her face, _I have killed the Queenling_ , she thought with a smile. _Father would be proud_.

But little did Merina know that the Princess was still breathing; her heart was still beating, she was still alive.

* * *

The first thing Jenna saw when she woke up was a blue wall, and many faces. "W-where am I?" Jenna asked slowly as she got up.

A familiar voice sounded. "You're in the Sick Bay, Jen." It was Beetle.

"Oh, _Beetle_!" Jenna hugged him.

"I was _so_ worried! You were unconscious for nearly a week."

"Jenna" the voice of Marcia Overstrand sounded as she came next to Jenna. "That **Darke** girl, Mery, Moryn, whatever her name was, she had the wands of Dramindonnor Naarn, and Shamandrigger Saarn, the **Darke** Ring Wizards. The wands had a less fatal impact on you, however, for your ancestor killed the Ring Wizards thus they have less power on you." Dandra said. "Any other person, and they would've died."

"The girl also said she was the daughter of DomDaniel." Jenna said to Marcia. "I know she could've been lying but, I actually think she is."

Marcia Overstrand became quiet for a moment. "Septimus!" She called. The boy with unkempt straw colored hair and green Apprentice robes aran across the room; he had been chatting with Rose, now promoted to Sick Bay wizard. "Get the girl, Merina." Marcia said.

Jenna was surprised how they had gotten Merina. But, with Marcia many things surprise you.

Septimus then walked back into the Sick Bay, bringing a girl with wild blonde hair, (supposedly from a week being locked in a cell) and green eyes full of hatred. She had iron chains tied around her wrists. She eyed Jenna. "So we meet again, _Queenling_. You shan't dilly-dally and frolic long," she said as saw Jenna standing up and saw she had failed her mission, "I _will_ kill you and continue my father's legacy." Merina attempted to free herself, and run away but Septimus kept a firm grip.

"I can't believe I even let you into the Manuscriptorium…" Beetle said, looking at Merina in disgust.

"But, you did." Merina eyed Beetle evilly. She couldn't believe how easily she had tricked him...but with **Darke** powers, wasn't anything easy? She sure needed to get close to the Princess-to kill her, of course-and this foolish fellow was the easiest way there. But that plan had failed of course...

"You, Merina," Marcia eyed the **Darke** girl with suspicion, "you will not succeed to kill Jenna. You will not succeed to terrorise the Castle. You will not succeed to return **Darkenesse**."

Merina glared at Marcia with an uncommon look of pure hatred in her eyes. "I am not so sure about that, _Aicram._ " Marcia nearly fainted at the sound of her **Reverse** name.

"That was in the past, Merina. That was when I was foolish-" Marcia's speech was disrupted by a piercing scream that came from her.

Merina began a chant. " _ **smooR ekraD**_ _eht ot reh ekaT._ _ **smooR ekraD**_ _eht ot reh ekaT._ "

A black portal suddenly appeared in the Sick Bay, and Marcia was being dragged forcibly by an unseen force to it.

"Marcia!" Septimus screamed. He couldn't bear to see his mentor, friend and mother-like figure in such turmoil.

"Septimus! I want….know…..I'm….. **Darke** …..NOT! NOT **DARKE!** "

Marcia's voice came to an abrupt stop and everyone in the room stared in shock at the black portal on the wall that had disappeared, and then all eyes turned to Merina.

Merina began to run, but Septimus came to his wits first, and used a FastFreeze. Merina, much to her discomfort, froze in her position.

"What just happened?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know, Jen. But we have to get Marcia. We have to."


End file.
